


Spooning

by AntApologist



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Growth, M/M, Macro/Micro, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntApologist/pseuds/AntApologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to try extra hard to not write pornography. I wrote out a fluffy little drabble. I thought I’d write about them being kinda dorky and sweet cuddling. Because they’re tired from saving the day or what have you. Scott Lang is too serious and is learning to take some things lightly. Clint Barton is cold and easily flustered. This takes place somewhere in the Avenger Assemble cartoon continuity.<br/>Tl;dr: Clint Barton can be fussy in bed and makes an offhanded remark. Scott Lang takes being the big spoon very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

Hawkeye shifted as much as he could, he was so close to falling asleep but he just couldn’t get comfortable. He wasn’t cold, Ant Man had seen to the bed being plenty warm. His back was in the right position so he wouldn’t wake up uncomfortable. Clothes weren’t a problem either as they were both naked save underwear, although he did keep brushing against Scott Lang’s butt whenever he moved to try and get comfortable. His bed partner was sleeping on his arm. Sharing a bed with people that weren’t Natasha was a little odd, usually because they weren’t the same shape, or quite as aggressive in their clutches. The two of them had talked it out Natasha was happy to hear that Clint wasn’t sleeping alone while she was away. She had been far cooler with it than he’d thought she’d be. The only part of the deal was that when she and he were in the same city they slept together if possible. Otherwise they were free to do as they wanted. 

That’s where Scott Lang entered the picture. Clint found him too serious by half, but nonetheless he was available, interested and a considerate partner. Until he fell asleep; after which he took full ownership of Clint’s arm and a majority of the blankets. Clint tossed over so he was parallel with his partner. Wrapping his arm around Scott’s side, Scott shifted in his sleep the back of his leg brushing over Clint’s knee. Clint felt his arm falling asleep the pins and needles starting. He carefully tried to extract it from under Scott’s neck. A little more, a little more. Finally, free at last.  
He must have jostled the man enough with his movement because Scott rolled over and looked at him, sighing.

“Hey. Sorry I thought you were sleeping.” Clint said, massaging his arm to get feeling back into it.

“Not with your constant squirming I wasn’t.” Scott said with a wry smile.

“It’s just that you insist on taking up most of the blankets, and you seem to want to use my arm as a pillow.” 

“Is that not working for you?” Scott said, rubbing one eye.

“No. I kind of want to be able to feel all of my extremities before I fall asleep.”  
“Guess that’s tough then.” 

“Please don’t be a dick about this Scott.” 

“You’re the one being difficult. You should try some sleep aids. You’re so fussy Clint.” 

“Scott.”

“Clint.” It was hard to see each other but Clint knew that Scott was smirking. If they were good at anything together it would be bickering. That was probably what made this whole situation work so well. If he wasn’t exhausted he would take Scott by the shoulders and kiss him firmly or pushed him onto the bed and mounted him, but Clint just sighed and turned over on the bed so he was facing away.

“Guess cuddling isn’t something we’re going to be good at. I’m going to sleep. If you want to be touching me you’re just going to have to be the big spoon.” Clint remarked offhandedly.

“Okay.” Scott said. Clint would have thought nothing of it but he felt the bed shift. He rolled over, Scott had gotten up. He hadn’t wanted Scott to leave.

“Scott, what are you doing?” Clint sat up in bed, covering himself below the waist with the blankets. Scott was bending over. Looking for something in the dark. Clint flicked the light on. Wincing at the brightness. Stark Tower’s lighting was certainly effective, if a bit overbearing. Scott was illuminated, he was putting on his Ant Man helmet even without the suit it looked ridiculous. Something that Clint had none to gently reminded the man of on several occasions.

Scott smirked at him. “I’m being the big spoon. Like you wanted.” Scott winked and pressed a button on the side of the helmet, releasing a small amount of the Pym Particles that made Ant Man so famous. The redhead shot up a few inches, then a couple feet. He took the helmet off, tossing his hair and dropped it to the floor. His head close to brushing the ceiling. “I’m just being a bit more literal on the big part of things.” His voice sounded a little deeper with the added mass.

If Clint weren’t already frustrated he’d find this pretty funny. “Scott please. I’m just trying to get some sleep.”

“Yeah. Me too. Now let me join you.” The bed groaned under Scott’s new weight as he climbed onto the bed. 

“Scott. Please, just shrink back down. I was being grumpy.” 

“Shush.” Scott murmured. He certainly looked intimidating now that he was more than half again Clint’s size. Clint started to feel his face flush when Scott pulled him closer, his huge hands covering his chest. Clint flicked the lights off before Scott saw him turning red as a tomato. 

“Aren’t your feet going to get cold?” He asked, a bit sheepishly

“I’m plenty warm little Barton.” Scott said with a slight mocking tone. Despite himself Clint Barton huddled into the larger man’s chest, he certainly was warm. Or he was still blushing, feeling small wasn’t a new thing after all he did hang out with a supersoldier and a literal god. Granted that dynamic wasn’t quite so literal. Scott was practically a furnace. Clint stifled a noise when Scott’s large hand settled in the small of his back. “You going to be difficult?”

“No. I’m fine.” Clint mumbled, now that Scott’s warmth was all around him tiredness was overtaking him. 

“Good boy.” Scott said running a finger through his hair.

“Shut up.” Clint said petulantly. This was a far more enjoyable experience than he’d thought it would be. We was going to have a hell of a time rationalizing this in the future but for now he just sighed and sunk into Scott Lang. He wrapped himself around the bigger man’s arm and spiraled off into a soft dreamless sleep.


End file.
